Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes
Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes is a Bakugan RP series created by Digimaster1. It is planned to have 39-52 episodes. Synopsis An unknown race of aliens have been kidnapping Bakugan from New Vestroia and Bakugan Dimensions Interspace for their ruler's Ultimate Bakugan; Drakohex to keep it from dying out. The leader of the team is searching for Six Powerful Objects known as the Elemental/Attributal Orbs to make his Bakugan unstoppable. A new team called the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers must defeat the evil Dark Hex Brawlers and their leader before all people and Bakugan are enslaved or destroyed. Plot The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers and the Dark Hex Brawlers are searching New Vestroia for Six Magical and very powerful objects; the Crimson Orb, the Emerald Orb, the Sapphire Orb, the Shadow Orb, the Luminescent Orb, and the Terranian Orb. Each team has an amount of Jewel Fragments that will lead them to the Orbs. The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers﻿ Brawley X Masterz is the leader of the BECB and a very powerful Pyrus brawler. He usually goes by Masters. His Guardian Bakugan is Lumino Dragonoid which he calls Drago. He is a hybrid because he was virtually infused with Bakugan DNA so he has a small link to every Bakugan and powerful object. When enraged or at random times, he will mutate into Pyrus Master Dragonoid. The Ventus Phantom is second in command of the BECB and a powerful Ventus brawler. He usually goes by Phantom. He is very strategic and knows how the Six Attributes work. Phantom's Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Hawktor, It will later become Ventus Tornado Hawktor. Emilia Oceaes is an Aquos brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Olifus. She is very kind and caring. Emilia is Phantom's love interest. The Destroyer is a Darkus brawler who uses Darkus Dharak as his Bakugan. He is the oldest of the main 6, but he is mysterious and does not talk much. Jade Nedski is a mysterious Haos brawler who has many secrets. Her Bakugan is Haos Brawlacus Dharak, the Good Twin version. Jade is Masters' love interest. Axel Payne is the team's Subterra brawler, Although he is the youngest of the main 6, he is very powerful. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. Other Members The Ventus Apprentice is Phantom's pupil. He was the former second in command until Phantom showed and decided he needed training. His Guardian Bakugan is also Ventus Hawktor. The Elite Vex is the Destroyer's pupil. He is about the same age as Axel. Vex knows how to lure an opponent away but does not brawl a lot. His Guardian Bakugan is also Darkus Dharak. Chronos Darkness is another mysterious Darkus brawler and a close friend of Masters. He is mysterious and competitive. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Razenoid. The Dark Hex Brawlers The Dark Master '''is a mysterious masked monarch who leads the Six brawlers. His is incredibly powerful and dangerous with his chaotic Dark Bakugan; White Drakohex. He and Masters are mortal enemies. '''Blast is a tricky Pyrus battler. He can always counter his opponent's attacks with his Bakugan; Evil Twin Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. He is loyal to the king and tries to obey the prince. Zeke is a sneaky and deceptive Ventus brawler. He will always catch his opponents off guard with his Bakugan; Evil Twin Ventus Hawktor. He obeys the king but has little tolerance for the prince. Rina is the Aquos brawler of the Dark Hex. She will steal anything without feeling any guilt. She is very loyal to the king and she uses Aquos Gren as her Guardian Bakugan. Duncan is the son of the Dark Master. He is very powerful as a Darkus brawler and always fights until he wins. He and his Darkus Brawlacus Dharak will do anything to win. Katana is the daughter of the Dark Master. She is a spoiled princess but a serious battler. She will find a Bakugan in need then use it for evil. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. Terrance is a clever Subterra brawler who knows how to get his opponent in a corner they can't escape. He can be very powerful but mysterious. His Bakugan is Subterra Bolcanon.